CALDO DE POLLO PARA YOH Y MEDICINAS PARA HORO
by Kyo Hannakasi
Summary: Yoh y Horo se enferman por una apuesta echa entre Yoh y Hao y de la que Horohoro no sabia nada! Pasaran terribles vergüenzas y problemas…Pero, ¿Y quienes y como los curaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyo Hannakasi**:hola de nuevo!como han estado?

**shiroi**:seguramente aburridos por culpa de tus cochinos fics

**Kyo Hannakasi**:oye mis fics no son conchinos, es solo que se me olvida lavarlos

**shiroi**:dime algo...

**Kyo Hannakasi**:que cosa?

**shiroi**:Chocolov te da clase de chistes verdad?

**Kyo Hannakasi**:¬¬ahora que me acuerdo, me debes algo-tecnica nº1 de Kyo Hannakasi, lo hagarra del pelo jalandoselo haciendo que se inque-

**shiroi**:yayaya! me rindo ;O;! porque fue eso ;-;

**Kyo Hannakasi**:no te hagas el santito!fue por lo del antrax! y por lo de mis chistes!

**shiroi**: ahi ya cai en el veinte!

**Kyo Hannakasi**:ya entendiste?

**shiroi**: no esque cai en mi billete de veinte

**Kyo Hannakasi**:oye de donde sacaste dinero? ôo

**shiroi**:te lo quite de tu acansia de cochinito Uu

**Kyo Hannakasi**:aah!por eso tiene un agujero! YoY

**shiroi**:ya ya! calmada, porque no en ves de pegarme otra ves presentas el fic?

**Kyo Hannakasi**:tienes razon nn

**shiroi**:fiuu me salve

**Kyo Hannakasi**:pero despues te pego o

**shiroi**: no es justo

**Kyo Hannakasi**:en este fic estan Hao que ya vive en la pension con los demas como si fueran amigos, yoh que no ha cambiado mucho, Anna que cambio un poquito despues de lo de habrazar a Yoh cuando estaba muerto, Manta que sigue de igual de cabezon namas que creio un poco mas, Horohoro que sigue igual de comelon que siempre, Pilika que esta nada mas de colada entre otros. El fic trata sobre que yoh y horoh se enfermaron casi a morir por lo torsones que les venian a la pansa por comer medicianas caducadas, comida hechada a perder y cosas que ni al caso luego sabran porque lo digo, en fin, Hao y manta tienen que ir a cuidar de horo porque por culpa de hao horo se enfermo, mientras que anna cuidara de yoh solo en la casa por dos dias que creen que haganan...no pienso ponerle lemon porque no soy buena con eso.

**shiroi**:eso es todo? el fic se tratara de que estan enfermos?

**Kyo Hannakasi**:asi es

**shiroi**:que gran fic!-notese el sarcasmo-

**Kyo Hannakasi**:callate ¬¬, Y AHORA CON USTEDES DESDE MI COMPU!...EL FIC!...

**CALDO DE POLLO PARA YOH Y MEDICINAS PARA HORO**

cap.1-apuesta con comida

Era una mañana normal el la pension Asakura. En la cocina Tamao preparaba el almuerzo, Len y Horo peleaban como siempre en la sala de estar mientras Manta trataba de clamarlos, Anna miraba la tele mientras comia unas ricas, deliciosas y sabochas galletas de chocolate(k:losiento esque tengo ambre shiroi:tu siempre tienes hambre) y, en el jardin los hermanos Asakura, el par de gemelos faboritos, tramaban algo.

-andale yoh! no seas gallina-retaba el mayor de los asakura

-nop-se negaba su hermano

-andale! andale! ya sabes, si yo pierdo sere tu esclavo por dos dias-le explicaba el chico de pelo largo

-bueno me convenciste uu, pero...y si yo pierdo?-pregunto el chico de los audifonos naranjas

-bueno si pierdes...lavaras la ropa interior de todos ademas de ser mi esclavo por un dia-le comento hao

-entonces...acepto! pero...cual es la apuesta? ññ-dijo confundido el gemelo bueno

caida tipo anime.

-te lo he repetido 40 veces!-grito enfurecido el gemelo malo

-esque...ssse me olvido jijijiji-rio despreocupado el chico de cabellos castaños

-estabien te lo repetire por cuarentayunava ves; mira yo are un sanwich con todo la porqueria y el chochinero que encunetre y tu te lo comeras, si resistes sus efectos, es decir no te enfermas yo sere tu esclavo pero...si no tu seras mi esclavo, entiendes?-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa pintada en su rostro

-bien, entendi pero...-siguio preguntando

-pero?¬¬-dijo disgustado

-porque yo tengo que ser le conejillo de indias?T T-lloriqueo le shaman king

-aaaaaaah!me vas hacer que me salgan canas verdes!-grito enojado a su hermano

-esque yo no quiero ser el unico que coma tu asqueroso sanwich-siguio lloriqueando el otro

-esta bien si quieres...mmm...are dos!-empezo a explicarle

-para que?-pregunto desoconsertado

-uno te lo comeras tu...y el otro horohoro!y a asi hacemos la misma apuesta pero tambien con el cabeza de puas! estas diacuerdo?-termino de explicarle esperando si aceptaba o no

-si -respondio el otro shaman

-bien, enonces solo esperate aqui y te traigo mi sanwich-le indico su acompañante

-esta bien-al momento que yoh respondio hao salio volando como alma que lleva al diablo directo a la cocina

&&&&&&&&&&&&&EN LA COCINA&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hao entro como burro sin mecate a la cocina buscando por entre alacenas y cajones algo que fuese repugnate para hecharle al sanwich, hasta que al no allar nada, decidio preguntar.

-Tamao...-

-ah, hola joven hao no lo habia visto-saludo al bisitante(k:creo que la tamao necesita lentes shiroi:estoy diacuerdo)

-..ehi tamao no hay por aqui comida hechada a perder?-pregunto hao

-mmm...ahora que lo dice el refri esta lleno de comida echada a perder-le contesto volviendo a hacer la comida

-bien gracias...-le agradecio llendo algigantesco refri

Hao abrio la maquina de refrigeracion para alimentos( k:traduccion para los tarados:refrigerador) y ay vio su fuente de fortuna; tomo cuatro rebanadas de pan mooso,dos jamones y dos pedasos de queso amarillo que tenian una cosa blanca y mantecosa, mermelada, gelatina y mantequilla que tenian un color amarillo fosforesente, un pedaso de pollo y pescado de hace mas de dos semanas, cinco cajas de pastillas caducadas todas de diferentes colores y tipos.

Y hao comenzo con su labor de Sanwich a Estilo Hao:

-hola damas y caballeros hoy prepararemos: Sanwich al Estilo Hao-decia como si estubiera en un programa de cocina-bien, ahora tomaremos los panes, en este caso 4 rebanadas ya que aremos 2 sanwiches;les ponemos ensima,primero, mantequillas, luego, mermelada, y despues la gelatina que le da un toque de postre.Para continuar tomaremos un pedaso de pescado y lo colocaremos sobre uno de los sanwich acto seguido aremos lo mismo con el otro sanwich, para terminar encima del trozo de pescado coloquen uno de pollo y para terminar muelan las pastillas muy bien molidas asiendolas polvito para hecralas encima y al rededor del sanwich, y...listo! ahi tienen su Sanwich Estilo Hao o tambien como lo llamo SEH-todo lo dijo mientras asia o preparaba el sanwich terminandolo porfin.

-ahora solo falta que yoh y horo se coman cada quien un sanwich-dijo mientras miraba malevolamente al sanwich que parecia sobre poblado de cosas

&&&&&&&&& EN LA SALA DE ESTAR&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-ya cayate aleta de tiburon -

-a mi nadie me manda y menos un puercoespin como tu!òó-

Ambos chicos peliaban a matar con las miradas y los gritos que se hechaban entre si.

-ya me cansaste preparate para peliar!òó-dijo horo sacando la estatuilla que le regalo Pilika.

-yo naci listo¬u¬-le dijo el chico de pelo morado en tono burlon

- porfavor no pelee son amigos-decia Manta tratando de calmarlos

Nadie le hiso caso.

-Bason preparate para hacer poseción-dijo dirijiendose al esperitu que lo acompañaba

-pero señorito...-trato de hablar pero fue interrumpido

-Koloro poseción de armas a...-Horo no pudo terminar ya que lo interrumpieron

-MAS LES VALE QUE NO PELEN EN MI CASA! SI LO HACEN LOS GOLPEARE TAN FUERTES QUE NO SABRAN QUIENES SON!-se escucho un grito proveniente desde donde anna estaba

-si señora-respondio desganado el pobre horo

-ja! salvado por anna, deberias agradecerle, sino fuera por ella ahorita estuvieras hecho pure!-le dijo el chino al ainu

-claro que no el que estubiera hecho picadillo serias tu!-

-cayate!-

-no! cayate tu!-

-HOROHORO!-se escuhco otro grito

-otra vez anna?-pregunto el chico de la barriga sin fondo

-no esa no es doña anna-le dijo el chinito morado

-entons?...-pregunto de nuevo pero el mismo grito lo interrumpio

-HOROHORO VEN A COMER QUE TE HICE UN PLATILLO ESPECIAL!-y con eso el ainu muerto de hambre salio disparado a la cocina

Horohoro entro pero no vio a Tamao.

-hey tamao fuiste tu la que me llamo?-pregunto viendo por todos lados tratando de encontrar a la chica pelirosada(k:si esta peli-rosada que se ponga capen shiroi:noes momento para chistes malos¬¬ k: TToTTmujo)

-no, fui yo n-n-dijo una persona que cargaba algo en sus manos una persona que se escondia entre las sombras era...

-a eres tu hao-dijo para irse a marchar

-que por que te vas si te llame para darte de comer el platillo especial ¬¬-lo detubo antes que se fuera

-bien entonces si es comida! donde esta mi platilo de lujo -dijo sonriente sacando cochillo y tenedor

-aqui esta!-dijo al mismo tiempo que le mostraba el famosso Sanwich

-bueno, no se ve muy rico ôô-dijo viendo detenidamente el platillo;la gelatina se desbordava, el jamon parecia que habia salido de la basura y el pan estaba mas verde que nunca sin contar del mal olor a pescado

-como que no se ve rico!òó,mira horo tu dices eso porque nunca lo has poblado es un platillo originario de Gran Bretaña, y dicen que es una comida exquisita-mintio

-encerio?-pregunto el aturdido ainu que no dejaba de observar el raro platillo

-si claro!porque mentiria, ademas lo hice especialmente para ti ya que tu eres el que me cae mejor de toda esta inmunda pension-otra mentira

-wau!pos muchas gracias hao tu si que eres mi amigo ºuº-dijo feliz habrasandolo-y pensar que yo crei que me odiabas pero ahora se que me quieres

como un hermano TTTT-(shiroi:no a mi se me a figura lo quiere como... k:shiroi!no digas que me matan las admiradoras de hao)

-bueno ya ya, no te me empalagues, toma y buen probecho -le dijo dandole el famoso SEH con una sonrisa de buenos amigos

-gracias hao-le contesto el otro, muy inocente, tomando el sanwich

-ah otra cosa...-

-que?-

-no le convidas a nadie ya que lo hice especialmente para ti, no quiero que lo compartas -le dijo al oido cerquita de su rostro(shiroi:si! estoy seguro que es...)

-eso tenlo por seguro! es mi platillo especial no le dare a nadie!-dijo mientras movia su cabeza afirmativamente, de arriba a bajo y viceversa

-bien, entonces ve a comerlo-dijo mientrasle daba un empujoncito para que saliera de la cosina

-si, adios!-se despidio mientras salia

-vien ahora solo falta yoh, despues de esto tendre un esclavo muajajajajjaja-reia malevolamente observando el SEH

&&&&&&&&EN EL JARDIN&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Vemos a un yoh acostado sobre el sacate aparentemente observando el cielo azul.

De pronto una sombra se mueve lentamente hasta yoh. moviendo algo en sus manos se acerca hasta...

-YOH DESPIERTA!-grita el shaman de fuego a su hermano

-si anna lo que quieras...-balbuseaba este entre sueños

-que estara soñando? ôo-se pregunta

-si si a si me gusta anna...-/--volvia ha hablar entre sueños mientras que su hermano veia que se ponia rojo

-yoh ya despiertate aqui traigo el sanwich-le decia mientras lo movia intentando despertando-rayos!no puedo si traigo el sanwich en la otra mano, lo pondre aqui òó-se dijo para despues poner su SEH en un lugar seguro pero, cerca de el.

-vamos yoh despierta, tienes que comerte el sanwich-trataba de despertarlo moviendolo de un lado a otro pero yoh parceia estar en las nubes, en su sueño mas profundo

_sueño de yoh_

_Anna se encontraba muy cerca de el, en el mismo cuarto, ambos con yukata._

_-a..anna que haces aqui?-pregunto nervioso ya que anna se acercaba a su futon_

_-es solo...que quiero estar con tigo-le dijo ya en frente de el_

_-anna que estas haciendo-decia el chico de cabellos castaños mientras veia como su prometida se le acercaba tirandolo al futon_

_-esque no puede agarrarte un poco-_

_-si anna lo que queieras, pero no te comportas normal-_

_Anna parecia no haber escuchado ese comentario._

_-te ves estresado, te dare un masaje-le dijo tomandolo de los hombros_

_-pero...-_

_-shh-le cubrio los labios con su dedo indice_

_Anna comenso a darle un masaje muy "rico" que asia a yoh derretirse ante el contacto de la itako._

_-esta bien?-_

_-si si a si me gusta anna-le dijo sonrojado por lo que hacia su prometida_

_yoh se voltio quedando cara a cara con su prometida que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa._

_-te amo-le dijo sin apartarle los ojos de encima_

_-yo tambien te amo yoh-le dijo y asi, se acercaron lentamente para besarse_

_mundo real(con hao e yoh)_

-vamos yoh despierta! despierta!-no dejaba de desistir intentando despertarlo moviendo su cuerpo de atras para adelante, con las manos de hao en sus hombros

-te amo...-volvio a desir entre sueños el despistado yoh

-O/oyoh te estas volviendo loco!-le dijo, aun sabiendo que no lo escuchaba, dejando de moverlo, entonces como en el sueño, yoh trato de besar a "anna".

-aaaaaaah!alejate!alejate!-decia apartandose de yoh que con tanto griterio por fin desperto

-que?como?cuando?anna?-decia balbuceando el bello durmente que despertaba por el escandalo

-que..que estabas soñando yoh?-decia su hermano mayor que aun mantenia cierta distancia

-yo estes 0/0...-trataba de pronunciar palabras pero su rostro enrojecido parecia no dejarlo

-porque te sonrojas?que handabas soñando?con anna verdad?-preguntaba con una mirada picara a su hermano

-este...ya trajiste el sanwich /U-decia el pobre shaman sonrojadisimo tratando de cambiar de tema

-¬¬, si aqui esta, mas vale y si te lo comas ya que hice que el cabeza de picos se comiera el otro-le dijo mientras le mostraba el otro SEH

-bien pero...-continuo su hermano con cara interrogativa

-pero ahora que!¬¬-se enojo viendolo con cara de "ahora que idiotez va a preguntar"

-como hisiste para que horohoro se comiera el sanwich si era igual de asqueroso que este?-le pregunto a su gemelo mientras veia un asquerosamente repugnante sanwich que sostenia entre sus manos

-pues ya ves yo tengo mis trucos, fue muy facil ya que para mi no hay nada imposible,ademas yo tengo dones que no conocias que utiliso ante las personasn-le dijo quiñandole el ojo

-ôô que tipo de dones?-miro al chico de pelo largo mientras que en su mente se formaba una escena yaoi de hao dandole un beso a horo o seduciendolo

-el de mentir verdaderamente nn-le dijo a su flojo acompañante

-mentir verdaderamente?como esta eso?-le dijo el confundidisimo yoh con el juego de palabras

-mira es sencillo,dices una mentira que suena a verdad, entiendes?-le explico simplemente viendo si daba una respuesta

-aaaaah...no, no entendi jijiji-reai como siempre el chico de mirada perezosa(k:le iba a poner "mirada awebonada"pero shiroi me regaño)

Hao lo miro desesperadamente casi arrancandose los cabellos.

-pero mejor no me expliques solo dame el sanwich-le dijo tratando de cambiar de conversacion al ver que su hermano se ponia verde del coraje

-bien bien! mas vale te lo comas!-

-bueno!a comer!-se dijo para comenzar a devorar su almuerzo

-y bien como esta-pregunto el asakura mayor viendo que su gemelo deboraba el sanwich muy entusiasmado

-...eka iko-decia con al boca llena

Yoh se termino rapidamente el SEH casi sin masticarlo.

-bueno ya me lo acabe-

-ya vi que te lo acabaste¬¬, crees que estoy ciego!-

-no jijiji nnU-

-y...como te sientes?-pregunto el pelilargo(shiroi:para los tarados, que tiene pelo largo)

-bien, no me siento ni mal ni diferente-le respondio el acolado(k:no piensen mas, significa que tiene el pelo agarado en cola)

-YOH!NO ANDES DE FLOJO!PONTE A ENTRENAR!-se escucho un grito proveniente de la pension donde una itako mandona los vijilaba

-si anna!ya voy!-le dijo a su prometida hechandole un grito

-ve a hacer el entrenamiento mientras tanto yo vere como esta el cuerpoespin ese, quizas el si tiene algo, y cuando vuelvas me dices si te sientes mal-

-bueno, hasta luego, voy a ver que entrenamiento depiadado me pone anna- le dijo alejandose de su hermano

-hay...-suspiro su gemelo-ojala si se enfermen no quiero se esclavo de mi estupido hermano Y.Y-se dijo entrando a al pension

&&&MINUTOS ATRAS CON HOROHORO&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-mmmm...que rico sanwich-decia casi terminando de devorar su sanwich

-que es eso hotohoto?-pregunto el tiburonsin marisqueño cunado horo llego a la sala de estar

-un sanwich, que no ves, y no me digas hotohoto!-le dijo enojado dejando de comer su sanwich

-dejame ver el sanwich horo-le pidio el metiche del enano de cabeza de sandia(k:an visto una sandia?es casi del mismo tamaño que la cabeza de manta) que estaba detras de horo

-no-le dijo quitando lo que le quedaba de sanwich de donde estaba manta

-no te preocupes no me lo comere nnU solo dejame verlo-le dijo el enano cabezon al cabeza de maseta

-mira con los ojos no con las manos ¬¬-contesto el peliazul mientras veia como Manta daba saltitos tratando de alcanzar el sanwich

-ya ya!andale hotito no se lo va a comer solo lo quiere ver, porque no se lo enseñas tu y asi ves que lo que digo es cierto-

-bueno pero no me digas hotito ¬¬-

Horo se agacha un poco para quedar a la altura de Manta y mostrarle el susodicho sanwich.

-a ver...mmmm...-

-que pasa?algo raro tiene mi sanwich?-

-pues si...es el sanwich mas estraño que e visto-

-porque lo dices enano?-entro en la conversacion el Tao

-miren...-les señalo destapando el sanwich mientras los dos chicos se asomaban a verlo.

-ya sabia que la maseta humana tenia gustos raros,pero esto es ilogico!-exclamo el descontrolado shaman de la lanza dorada

-e?-lo miraba con cara de tarado(shiroi:mas de la que ya tiene, no se puede k:shiroi!mejor callate)

-como se te ocurrre ponerle:pastillas,pollo,pescado,jamon!-le decia mientras le mostraba los alimentos

-..ademas de,un jamon y un queso que parecen amarillo fosforesente?-les dijo un Manta confundido que seguia buscando cosas en el sanwich

-pero si yo no ice el sanwich-les explico el acusado

-entonses?-pregunto el enano cabezon

-Hao me lo iso solo para mi, es tan bueno u-

-y tu crees que hao te aria un sanwich asi como asi?-dijo el enanin

-pues..no se, el me dijo que era yo su mejor amigo y que era el que mejor le caia-

-POR DIOS HOROHORO!eso mismo me dijo cuando me pidio mi shampoo cuida color!-exclamo el len

-entons...todo fue un truco?-

-claro!-

-pero lo que no entiendo fue para que lo hiso..-

-quizas lo hizo para utilizarlo como conejillo de indias y hacer esperimentos con sus comida..-sugirio len

-eh?-

-no, no lo creo, quizas aposto algo con yoh y le dio el sanwich a horo para que se enfermara y si se enfermara ganaria al apuesta-(k:ooo..cuanta razon tienes manta shiroi:no por nada tiene esa cabezota) jejjejej pero que cosas me imagino no creo que haya sido eso-

-bueno pero de todo modos si al hoto le ocurre algo la culpa es de hao uu-aclaro len

-osea que me voy a enfermar!-

-bueno realmente no lo sabemos, pero por si las moscas mejor tira el sanwich-

-bueno..pero estaba rico T T-

-ya deja de lloriquear y tiralo!-le grito len a horohoro en los oidos

-bueno pero no me grites chinito picudo!-tapandose sus oidos

Horo sale de la sala de estar al basurero de enfrente de la puerta para tirar su tan preciado sanwich. Ya enfrente de la puerta horo se encuentra con yoh que al aperecer iba a salir a corre, llevaba pesas en sus muñecas y piernas.

-hola horo! -

-hola yoh!-

-que haces?-

-pues tiro el sanwich que me preparo tu hermano, al alparecer queria envenenarme-

-enserio U y..comiste todo el sanwich?-

-pues casi todo..pero no me siento enfermo o envenenado...-

-talvez el sanwich no tenia nada malo-

-es verdad...-se quedo un algo pensativo-...y si me lo como todo? nadie sabria, que opinas yoh?

-aah...pues yo no se jijijiji si quieres cometelo, bueno ya me tengo que ir si no anna me va a pegar-

-esta bien, adios!-

Despues de eso yoh se fue corriendo.

-pobre hao, al parecer va ha ser mi esclavo jijijiji-pensaba el menor Asakura

Mientras con Horo.

-bueno...nadie me ve...me lo voy a comer! nn-y asi horohoro se comio de un vocado lo que el faltaba del sanwich

-mmmm...estaba rico...huy!ya me dieron ganas de ir al baño!-se dijo corriendo a dentro para ir a hacer sus necesidades

Mientras con yoh.

El joven Asakura corria feliz, con la cara de siempre(shiroi:de drogado), ya estaba tan solo a unos 3 o 4 metros de la pension cuando sintio una punzada en su estomago.

-ahiiiiiiiiii!mi pancita! me duele..jijijijijiji..creo que necesito ir al baño...ir rapido!-se dijo mientrras otro dolor aun mas fuerte que el anterior le avisaba que necesitaba encontrar un baño pronto. Asi que se fue corriendo,a todo lo que sus piernas daban, a la pension.

Para su desgracias la malvada bruja que tenia como prometida lo observaba desde la puerta de entrada...

-yoh! porque te devuelves!tienes entrenameinto que cumplir si no me obedeses te...-la rubia no pudo seguir porque su prometido pasaba como rayo aun lado de ella

-losiento anna pero necesito...IR AL BAÑO!-le dijo lo mas rapido que pudo

Lo unico que lograba pasar por la cabeza del chico era una simple oracion "deseguro hao el puso un laxante.."

Yoh corrio a todo vapor(k:ni que fuera tren) al baño y al llegar toco al puerta.

-mmm..mmmm...arggg..-se escuchaba dentro del baño

-eh?hay alguien dentro?-

Pero nadie contesto solo volvieron los gemidos y quejidos.

-mmm.grrr..hayyyy!-se escucho por ultimo un tipo de grito de dolor

-quien..quien esta ahi?-pregunto temereso el castaño(k:y eso que ve fantasmas he XD shiroi:tienes razon es un miedoso)

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah..-se escucho un suspiro grande como si despues del dolor vino la cura

-voy a entrar si no habran eh?-y al no escuchar una respuesta abrio al puerta

Abrio lentamente la puerta(k:tipo efecto de cine shiroi:se llama camara lenta K:asi!) y se encontro con la cara de horo quien se encontraba sentado en la taza.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!-gritaron ambos al unison cuando se vieron y, hasta yoh cayo atras por susto

-horo que haces aqui!-

-pues ago del baño que mas!tu que haces aqui!-

-pues vine hacer del baño jiji pero veo que esta ocupado-

-que bueno que lo ves ya habia pensado que estabas ciego¡por no notarlo!-

-ya ya no te enojes jijiji solo apurate-

-esque...creo que tengo chorrillo asi que voy a tardar nnU-

-noooo TT0TT-

-bueno mira, has como los gatos has en la tierra y lo tapas con ella-

-dices que haga en el piso? Ôô-

-si, solo vete a una parte sola,has un agujero y luego ahi haces despues lo tapas con tierra-

-bueno..si no hay otra opcion-

-bien! ahora salte que necesito hacer! ¬¬-

-si jijiji--

Y asi yoh se fue a la parte de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy atras de la casa, llevo papel y se escondio en lo oscurito para poder hacer;pero el no esperaba de que algo raro pasar, algo vergonzoso y horrible...

continuara...si ustedes quieren...

**Kyo Hannakasi:** y pues vien como me quedo?

**shiroi: **bien pero...

**Kyo Hannakasi: **pero que?

**shiroi: **pero como lo cortaste en un mala parte y no me parece una buena historia

**Kyo Hannakasi: **y quien pidio tu opinion! òó

**shiroi: **yo solo decia

**Kyo Hannakasi: **bien querido publico me tengo que ir a comer, hoy senaremos hot kakes, asi se escribe, en fin aqui les dejo el fic espero les haya gustado

**shiroi: **pues adios!ya vamonos a comer que yo quiero mi hotkakes!

**Kyo Hannakasi: **bien..adiosssssssssssssssss-se poncho una llanta**-**

**shiroi:**sayonara!

**Kyo Hannakasi: **hasta luego!adiosin!...

**shiroi:**ah, otra cosa! proximamente tendremos de invitados a algunos de los personajes de shaman king!

**Kyo Hannakasi:**si uasi ke preparence!y...antes de irnos a comer nuestros ricos y sabrosos hoycakes

**shiroi: **aaaah...hotcakes ¬

**Kyo Hannakasi**: quiero saber si alguien me puede decir como subir los segundos capitulos, ya que todo aqui esta en ingles y yo no entiendo nada de na'...asi que...si me pueden hacer el favor de mandarme las indicaciones se los agradecere con un segundo capitulo

**shiroi**: bueno ya! vamonos!adios!

**Kyo Hannakasi**: adios! no olviden portarse maaal!y...los reviews!

ONEGAI REWIENS!


	2. cap2 Ratillus Canivalus de Campus

**Kyo: holas de nuevo! aqui les traemos el segundo capi...!**

**shiroi:asi es..ademas de que traemos a un invitado especial...el famosisimo ..YOH ASAKURA!  
-se escuchan aplausos y aparece yoh que se acerca a kyo y shiroi, como siempre, muy sonriente-**

**Yoh:hola!**

**Kyo: aaahhh!yoh asakura!-pacatelas!kyo se desmaya-**

**shiroi:sabia que debimos traer a Len o Manta ¬¬Uu**

**Yoh:oô?**

**shiroi:ya, no mas pasame esa cosa de ahi yoh ¬o¬...**

**Yoh:este?-decia apuntanto a un aparato de electrochoc-**

**shiroi:no, enseguida de ese...la caja de ahi!**

**Yoh:aahhh...-le paso al caja a shiroi el cual al abrirla dejo ver su contenido, uan barra de chocolate, kyo olio le chocolate y desperto-**

**Kyo:ahhh!chocolate!-se lo arrebato a shiroi y comenzo a comerlo-**

**shiroi:por fin despiertas, bueno continuales con tu platica con nuestro invitado ¬¬**

**Kyo:o.o?asi!...hola yoh!es un palcer el tenerte aqui **

**Yoh:no, el palcer es mio!te agradesco que me alla invitado **

**Kyo:oy no te invite o.o...tu dijiste que vendrias!**

**Yoh: no tu fuiste quien me invito Oo..o no?**

**shiroi:ya!callense!yo lo invite,eske los fics se estaban poniendo aburridos u.u**

**K/Y: aahhhhhh**

**Kyo: bueno yoh, y dinos que te a parecido mi fic -?**

**Yoh: muuuuuuuuuuuuu...uuuuuuy chistoso!0 yo me rei mucho!**

**Kyo:me alegro!u**

**shiroi:que paltica taaaan mas interesante!¬¬**

**Kyo.¬¬...como decia, espero no te moleste que te ponga cosas envarasosas...**

**Yoh: para nada! en cambio he disfrutado tus fis...pero puedo perdirte una cosa?**

**Kyo:cual es?o.o**

**Yoh: me puedes dar de tu chocolate ¬...esque no he comido nada desde mi ultimo entrenamiento TTOTT**

**Kyo:descuida yoh!te tenemos algo especial para ti!...shiroi trae el carrito...**

**shiroi:si ama ¬¬-se va y vuelve con un carrito que tiene una cubierta-**

**Kyo:esto!-quita la cubierta-**

**Yoh:O...**

**Kyo: una dotacion de naranjas!un pastel de naranjas! jugo de naranja natural!flan y gelatina de naranja con limon!..y nuetro mas recien producto..chocolate con naranja! y todo esto, ademas de una racion de arroz y todo lo que puedas comer!...por parte de nuestro patrocinador...Patch'donalds! por parte de Silver y Kalim!**

**shiroi:toma yoh..atascate ¬u¬...**

**Yoh:si!si!si!...**

**Kyo:bueno y ahora...el fic!**

**shiroi:oye a mi me tocaba decir eso ¬¬**

**Kyo:callate o te pego!¬¬**

**shiroi:como si pudieras! no me puedes ni tocar!**

**-kyo le pega un puñetaso que ahce que se caiga al suelo-**

**Kyo:que decias?**

**shiroi: anda ¬.¬#..ya comienza..**

**Kyo:ok!..aki esta el fic!**

**CALDO DE POLLO PARA YOH Y MEDICINAS PARA HORO**

**cap. 2.- Ratillus Canivalis de Campus**

-bueno mira, has como los gatos has en la tierra y lo tapas con ella-

-dices que haga en el piso? Ôô-

-si, solo vete a una parte sola,has un agujero y luego ahi haces despues lo tapas con tierra-

-bueno..si no hay otra opcion-

-bien! ahora salte que necesito hacer! ¬¬-

-si jijiji--

Y asi yoh se fue a la parte de muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy atras de la casa, llevo papel y se escondio en lo oscurito para poder hacer;pero el no esperaba de que algo raro pasar, algo vergonzoso y horrible...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El Asakura menor habia encontrado un buen sitio para hacer sus necesidades detras de unos arbusto, y al instante se puso ha hacer un agujero, acto seguido se bajo los pantalones junto con su boxer y se dispuso ha hacer.

-bien..vamos yoh tu puedes..mmmmm...agghhh...-el chico castaño se encontraba semisentado sobre el agujero que habia hecho, pujaba y pujaba pero no hacia nada, ya que su SEH tenia algo que el de horo no, un contralaxante, asi es, algo que hacia que no pudiera hacer, que se tapara;asi que, el tenia ganas pero no podia hacer, y como resultado parecia que estaba dando a luz de tan fuertes dolores y pujoncitos que daba el pobre shaman.

&&&&&&&Mientras yoh intentaba desechar en un agujero (xD), en alguna parte de la cocina.&&&&&&&&&&

-aaaaahhh!señorita anna!-gritaba una tal tamamura la rosadita (jejje ijala se pusiera capen para dejar de estar rosada xDD) que estaba sobre la mesa

-que sucede tamao, ojala y sea importante porke me estoy perdiendo mi TVnovela favorita!-decia una itako rubia entrando a la cocina

-seño..señoriata anna...-temblaba aterrada la pelirosa

-que quieres tamao?-

-la rata esta entre sus piernas! -grito atemorizada la pelirosa que casi caia de la mesa por dar un brinco

-oO-y asomandose la itako pudo ver a una gigantesca rata del tamaño de un perro!era una rata de campo!(ya saben no?esas ratas si que son gigantescas!) y dando un grito le hiso compañia a su amiga.

-ahora que aremos señorita anna?-le preguntaba tamamura a kyoyama que seguia viendo a la gigantesca rata de campo que se habia hacercado a la mesa

-como que vamos ha hacer! yo no me pienso bajar de aqui si ha eso te refieres!-le contesto kyoyama

-pero..pero y si nos come!seria como esa pelicula "El ataque de la ratas gigantes"-le respondio tamao a su amiga mientras soñaba despierta con su posible fin

-tamao la rata no nos puede comer ¬¬, ademas la pelicula que dices se llama "el ataque de las ARAÑAS gigantes"-

-pero pero puede llegar a pasar!-seguia insistiendo la "puberta"

-deja de soñar tamao ¬¬..ademas como crees que la rata pueda llegar hasta nosotras?- depronto empezaron a escuchar una especie de chillidos y dirijieron sus miradas en la rata bajo ellas.

-Oo?-no entendia el comportamiento de esta pero entonces, el animalejo also la cabeza, ellas se escamaron un poco y entonces vieron en sus ojos un brillo extraño, sus ojos estaban de rojo!y esta comenzo a morder la pata de la mesa intentando hacerla caer.

-O.O-

Y entonces que escuho un gran estuendro ¡POOM! la mesa cayo y junto con ella las chicas.

-aaahh!-fue el grito que dieron al caer al suelo sobre sus pobres traseros ahora adoloridos (xD)

-la rata nos va acomer!TOT-lloriqueaba tamamura abraza a la kyoyama

-ya calmate!-la tira a un lado-debe haber una razon logica para esto uu-

-cual es?T.T-

-puede..que..mmm..la rata aya confundido la pata de la mesa por queso Uu-

-eso ni yo me la creo uu-

-bueno de todos modos no quiero que pienses que...¡¡la rata nos va a comer!-la rubia le explicaba calmadamente hasta que de pronto la rata se aproximaba a ellas babiando por el ocico y aun con los ojos rojos

-aaahhh!-gritaron ambas mientras se abrazaban por el susto y se paraban de un brinco

-ahhhh!salvese quien pueda!-gritaba anna mientras salia corriendo de la cociana hacia el patio

-espereme señorita anna!TOT-corria la pelirosada tras ella

-pues apurate!que la rata biene tras de ti!- le dijo anna que voltiaba viendo que en efecto, la rata las perseguia ferozmente tratando de atrapar su almuerzo

&&&&&&&&Mientras estas dos chicas shamaniaticas corrian despaboridas por el patio veamos que hacen los demas shamanes.

(estas señas es lo que dice la tele y esto / es cuando cambian de lugar o canal)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-dejen de cambiarle tanto a la tele!-grito el gran tao quitandole el control a hao y pasandoselo a manta (grande?de donde?asi asi..a comparacion con manta el es un gigante XD)

- a ver..mm..la dejare aqui-dijo el pequeñin poniendo un canal fijo, mientras aburrido hao miraba la tele

- esta tarde en Pechos 8(ejejjeje es komo hechos 7 xDD) nos enlasaremos con Token Akki/gracias Wetb, hoy en la mañana, en la SACEA, la Secretaria Anonima que Experimenta con Animales,se ah escapado un peligroso especimen la Ratillus Canivalis de Campus, es decir la rata canial del campo, esta rata es capas de comer gente,es de suma agrecividad asi que si llegan a encontrarse a una rata del tamaño de un perro tengan cuidado!estecen precavidos/muy bien Token lo estaremos les daremos mas informes sobre este asesino animal, por ahora volveremos depues de estos cortes, yo soy su amigo Wetb Ox no le cambi.../...y asi deben poner los huevos sobre la sarten cuidense de no chispiar mucho el aceite... -

-oye porque le cambiste hao!-grito enojado oyamada

-esque era muy aburrido..ademas que tipo de gente somos como para creernos el cuento de que ahy una rata asecina,esas son puras tonterias ¬¬-

-quisas, pero yo lo estaba viendo!-

-ay! ya cayate enano!-dice hao mientras toma el control y parandose para que manta no lo alcanse (tan chapito esta Oo)

-dame el control hao!yo lo agarre primero!-le decia entre brinquitos el joven oyamada

-no, esta es mi casa y yo are lo que quiera ¬¬-

-realmente tu solo vives como huesped...-

-¬¬-

-bueno ya cambiale a donde quieras uu-

-muahahhahah te gane! muahahhahhaa...ahi!eso dolio!-hao reia malavadamente pero alguein o algo lo interrumpio en su risa malevola

-si no te lo hise para que te gustara ¬¬,y cambiale de una vez a ver que ay en la television-le dijo el tao que le habia tirado con lo mas cercano que tenia, manta(xDD)

-si a mi me dolio mas o..porque me agarran como pelota TOT-decia un wero chapito que estaba tirado en el piso

-ya callate ¬¬...a ver ke hay en al tele-decia un asakura mayor que predion la TV y comenzo cambiarla al azar-eso se ve bueno

- Bienvenidos a la Casa PlayBoy...quedense con nosotros que les mostraremos a unas lindas conejitas en accion...no le cambie, ke esto y mucho mas tendremos... -

-OO-

-¬ conejitas...-

-¬/¬- (jejej ya saben de kienes son las expresiones verda y si no pos, el primera del enano manta, la segunda del sexi hao y la ultima del guapo y frio tao)

- quedense aqui en el especial de 24 horas de PlayBoy y les../...interrumpimos este programa para informar sobre la localizacion de la rata canival y sus adelantos, asi ke todo sobre ella y su atrapamiento por soldados se daran en unos momentos, ahora pasemos con nuestro corresponsal Token Akki... -

-porque TOT yo queria ver a las conejistas-

-me alegro que allan puesto las noticias u.uUu...eso te enseñara a darme el control a la otra hao ¬¬-

-ya calmense, solo era un pro..programa de playboy ¬/¬-decia el tao trantando de tranquilizarlos mientras se limpia la sagre que salia de su nariz

- bueno Wetb, por ahora sabemos que la rata se encuentra en una region de funbari y que los soldados iran tras ella para atraparla con vida ya que es un animal muy importante en la SACEA ademas de que es peligroso, si viven cerca de funbari mas vale que se oculten porque... -hao habia apagado la tele

-oye! porque lo volviste ha hacer? òó-

-porque se me dio la gana ¬¬,admeas como ya dije son puras tonterias, no se porque quitaron el especial PlayBoy por ese cochinero "Pechos 8" aquien se le ocurre semejante nombre!-

-ya dejen de protestar y mejor busquemos al hotohoto y pidamoles su GAMECUBE para jugar al SMASH oki?¬¬-

-bueeenoo -...-

-pero saben donde esta horohoro?-pregunto manta

-por eso lo vamos a BUSCAR, y yo crei que eras el mas inteligente ¬¬-respondio len que ya se habia parado y tenia papel en sus fosas nasales.

-entonces que esperamos, busquemos al hotito ese para que nos preste el GAMECUBE y juguemos a algo!-dijo hao que se levanto de un golpe

-bueno ya uu-siguio manta que se levanto lentamente mientras se sacudia la ropa

Los tres chiflados losiento quiero decir los tres chicos hicieron un plan de busqueda separandose en segciones, e hicieron un circulito de equipo donde todos, menos manta, se incaron para quedar a un sierta distancia o altura.

-bien, hao tu revisaras el patio, la entrada y tu cuarto...-decia oyamada que era el cerebrito de todo el plan

-bien-respondio el asakura

-...len tu revisaras los cuartos de horo, el tuyo y la cocina...-

-si-

-yo revisare la sala, los cuartos de anna e yoh, nos encontraremos todos en frente al baño, esta bien?

-si!-dijeron los otros dos chicos guapos

Asi que como habia dicho el enano cabezon, se separaron a varias segciones de la casa.Veamos como les va a cada uno. (esto ´´son las seciones, para que no crean que estoy con anna y la tamao,oki?)

COCINA´´

-vaya, que despapalle, es un reguero, parecieses como si un huracan hubiera entrado-decia el chinito morado mientras vei el desorden que habia; la mesa rota y en el piso, comida a fuera del refrigerador , agua en el piso y lo que podria ser arina, queso y algo de salchichas-definitivamente el horo estubo aqui-se dijo saliendo de la cocina

PATIO´´

-vaya no se ve nada- decia apra si el gemelo malo mientras volteaba su cabeza por todos lados-mmm..parece que no hay nadie por aqui-y luego salio del patio mientras unos gritos de mujeres se escuchaban (a de estar o ciego o sordo ejjejeje)

SALA´´

-al parecer no hay nadie...horo horo estas ahi!-decia el enano cabezon mientras volteaba por todos lados y buscaba debajo de un futon-jejejeje como puede estar ahi, hace poco estabamos sobre esto nnUu, mejor busco en otro lugar-

CUARTO DE HORO´´

-se ve que este ainu no sabe lo que significa limpieza ¬¬Uu-decia el tao mientras veia ropa por todos lados, un futon desordenado y comida chatarra regueriada, su ropa interior sucia cerca de la puerta y unos Ruffles tirados a medio comer-a menos que este debajo de toda esta basura aqui no esta-dijo patiando la ropa sucia para otro lado y cerrando al puerta para ir al ulitmo lugar que le tocaba.

ENTRADA´´

-aqui no esta, quizas este a fuera-dijo el asakura mas grande abriendo al puerta-no, tampoco uu-en esas se escuho el carro de los helados que pasaba por ahi-helados! luego le sigo buscando, primero lo primero...ohiga me da uno de chocolate!-hao abia corrido con el señor parando le carro y comprando un helado

CUARTO DE LEN´´

-aqui no esta-dijo Len dando una rapida vista a una habitacion super limpia dodne todo estaba en su orden-esperare a los demas-dijo para despues cerrar la puerta

CUARTO DE YOH´´

- veamos-dijo el chico mas enano de por ahi entrando al cuarto de su mejor amigo-vaya se ve que a yoh el gusta la musica de Bob y las naranjas Uu-se dijo viendo como dies posters de Bob y cinco de un mono que era una naranja y abajo decia "señor naranjin"-que es esto?-se pregunto mientras que un papel sobre su futon sobresalia llamando al atencion del curioso chico, quien lo tomo y lo comenzo a leer-...OO...sera...sera mejor y me vaya a otra abitacion nnUu...-y se fue como alma que lleva al diablo mientras dejaba el papel sobre el futon sin nisiquiera doblarlo haciendo notar solamente el titulo "ANNA"

CUARTO DE ANNA´´

Se abria la puerta con sumo cuidado.

-ojala anna no este aqui-se dijo le enano con voz queda-mm...parece y no esta...vaya anna si que cuida su cuarto...jejejejeje creo que no estaria mal hechar un vistaso "para ver si horo esta aqui"-dijo el oyamada mientras entraba a la habitacion de la itako y comenzaba a inspeccionar (desde cuando manta tiene mente perversa oO?)

Se acerco a varios cajones y comenzo a ver que tenia dentro;en el primero encontro unos cuadernos escolares luego lo cerro y vio otro, abrio el cajon y dentro descubrio su ropa interior- O/O creo...que deberia dejar esto...eh?y esto?-se pregunto el enanin mientras curioso metio la mano en su ropa interior y saco algo...-esto es..ropa sexi?Oo...nunca pense que anna se pusiera este tipo de ropa probocativa-se dijo inspeccionando la prenda (no se que tipo de ropa puede ser, pero ustedes imaginense la mas sensual que se les ocurra nnUu)-y esto otro? que es ?-se pregunto mientras sacaba un paquete y abriendolo descubrio varia fotos que nunca imagino que pudiera tener anna-son..son fotos de yoh?Oo-eran como viente fotos diferente donde se mostraba a su prometido durmiento, en el baño (jejejejeje), bañandose, sonriendo, entrenando, comiendo, jugando con una naranja que la hacia rodar, con sus amigos, y otras donde aparecia con anna en la playa, em el parque y demas, habia unas donde estaba yoh de niño, y por ultimo una donde se estaban besando yoh y anna-como las habra conseguido?-dijo el enanin viendolas nuevamente una por una-mmm...recuerdo la de la playa, esta donde estamos todos, seguro la de cuando yoh es pequeño debio darsela sus abuelos, pero...las donde esta bañandose, en el baño, dormido, comiendo, entrenando y de mas..mmm...las habra tomado en secreto?jejejjeje no me imagino a anna expiando a yoh ññ...mejor me voy antes de que descubra que estube aqui...-dijo guardando todas las cosas en su lugar y saliendo del cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo

BAÑO´´

Dos shamnes esperaban frente a la puerta del baño a su pequeño amigo. Hasta que despues de cinco minutos logra llegar el enanin.

-ya era hora tardabas mucho ¬¬-

-esque pues..esta muy ocupado nnUu..-dijo el pequeñin con nerviosismo-y diganme encontraron algo?len?

-yo no encontre nada...y tu hao?-

-eh..? que estaban diciendo?-respondio el susodicho mientras comia felizmente un helado (yo tmb quiero uno TOT)

-de donde sacaste ese helado Oo?-preguntaron manta y len

-pos de el señor de los helados!-respondio

-donde estabas ¬¬-pregunto rapidamente el tao

-hao..revisaste en todos los lugares?-

-pos...revise en...en el patio y la entrada -contesto

-y..tu cuarto?-

-pos ahi no revise, eske me compreme mi helado, pero estoy segurisimo que no esta ahi uu-decia mientras le volvia a dar una lambida a su dichoso helado

-bueno...no importa-

-entonces si no esta en ningun lugar conocido...talvez este en...-comenzo a pensar el pitufin mientras la respuesta los esperaba tras ellos

-el baño!-dijeron los tres mientras se voltiaban y miraban el lugar

-encerio kreen que este alli?-pregunto hao

-pues..es el unico lugar que nos falto, lo mas logico esque este alli-contesto racionalmente el pequeño cabeza de sandia

-pero..entonces que estubo haciendo durante las ultimas tres horas?Oo...es decir, que crees que hacia todo este tiempo en el baño!-dijo el hao pensando cosas feas

-ya dejen de estar hablando y abran la puerta para ver si esta hi el hoto ese!-dijo desesperado el tao mientras se acercaba a la puerta

-esta bien uu-contestaron los dos

-pero quien abre la puerta?-pregunto manta

-a mi ni me miren yo estoy comiendo mi sabroso y rico helado 0-otra lambida pa' ese rico helado que chupaba hao (jejje eso es para las admiradoras de hao:quien fuese helado para ser lambida y chupada por hao)

-a mi tampoco-respondio manta que como veian los chicos apenas podia alcansar al perilla(XDD pobre chapis!)

-diacuerdo lo are yo uú pero se estan detras de mi ok?-

-ok -

Len se acerco a la puerta y como en pelicula de misterio todo se veia en camara lenta, en el fondo se escuchaba una cancion tiri riin taraaaraaan.

-ya paga la musica hao, no me dejas abrir la puerta agusto ¬¬-

-esque se estaba poniendo muy silenciosa la cosa, pero ya, la apague uu-

-El Tao giraba la perilla y fue ahi cuando los tres chicos vieron la peor cosa que jamas pensansaron ver. La puerta se abrio y vieron a un ainu limpiandose el tracero aun arriba de la taza y se podia respirar un olor que, pues, ni el de un perro muerto se le compara.

-aahhhh!-gritaron los chicos realmente asustados, al ver a un horo semidesnudo limpiandose sus desechos, calleron por la impresion hacia atras

-que..que ahcen aqui!porque no tocaron la puerta! / -dijo el horo mientras se paraba y cerraba la puerta

-eso..eso fue lo mas horrible que jamas abia visto! -decian len

-ya se me quitaron las ganas de comer helado T.T-lloriqueaba el mayor asakura mientras tiraba su helado por ahi

-creo..creo...que mejor nos vamos a otra parte chico nnUu-propuso manta mientras ellos solo selevantaban y junto con manta se dirijian a la sala a ver por lo menos Pechos 8 para que le quitasen esa horrorosa imagen de la mente.

&&&&&&&&&&Mientras tanto con Anna y tamao.&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-bueno, creo que perdimos a la rata, pero por si acaso subamos a este arbol Uu-

-si señorita anna-decia jadiante una rosadita

Ambas chicas subieron con mcuhos problemas por parte de tamao al arbol y se acomodaorn en un rama.

-señorita anna..-

-que sucede tamao?-

-desde cuando le teme a las ratas..eske jamas habia visto que algo le asustase y ahora con esa horrible y gigantesca rata veo que les teme -

-si, les tengo mucho pavor a las ratas, y fue desde que era pequeña y entrenaba con yoh...-

Flash Back

Dos pequeños de unos cinco años se encontraban de noche al rededor de una fogata, en un espeso bosque junto con el abuelo de yoh, Yohmei.

-las ratas lo rodiaron evitandole escapar de ese lugar, una rata gigantesca brinco asi donde el y comenzo a morderlo, las demas solo la imitaron y empezaron a morderle pedazos del cuerpo arrancandole dedos y uno que otro ojo, asi como tambien como pedazos de carne, mientras el se retorcia gimiendo de dolor...hasta que al final no de jaron nada de el que no fuesen huesos, ye sas ratas carnivoras al probar carne humana decidieron comer mas y mas! asi fue como gente de estos alrededores feu desapareciendo, fueron comidos por las legendarias ratas carnivoras!.habia terminado de narrar una espelusnante hisotria de ratas que comian gente

-y.,..y todabia hay de esas ratas abuelito?-

-si yoh, todavia hay de esas ratas por estos alrededores..asi que cuidense ya que en menos de lo que creen se abran convertido en comida para ratas-sonrio malevolamente el viejecito

Anna no habia dicho nada, estaba quieta y tranquila sentada en su lugar, por fuera parecia que la historia no se le hubiera hecho interesante, pero por dentro ...

se moria del miedo.

-bueno-se lenvato yohmei-basta de historias, ballan a rejuntar la leña -le dijo yoh mientras entraba a su casa de campaña y sacaba un sarten-bueno que esperan?bayan bayan!-

-pero..abuelito,esta oscuro..no nos puedes prestar unas linternas Uu?-dijo yoh que tenia miedo por la historia

-esta bien uu..tomen y ya bayanse que comienza hacer frio-dijo yohmei mientras temblaba al pasar por donde estaban un viento helado

-si abuelito-dijo yoh que igual que los demas temblaba

Era todo muy oscuro, se escuchaban ruidos muy extraños y el viento helado empeoraba las cosas.

-anna, mejor nos regresamos, sale?-dijo un niñito castaño que temblaba atemorizado apenas logrando apuntar a un lado con la lampara

-no, ya sabes lo que dijo tu abuelo, tenemos que juntar alog de leña-contesto la rubia que se veia tranquila pero dentro rogaba a dios por no perderse en el bosque o que no se le acaben las pilas a las lamparas

-pero esta muy oscuro y si nos sale un fantasma?-

-¬¬Uu eres shaman debes ver fantasmas y que eso se te aga normal-

-pero y si..y si nos sale un animal salvaje!un lobo o un oso gigantesco!-dijo el pequeño shaman mientras que con sus brazos asi como seria de grande el oso

-no seas miedoso, ademas que podria ocurrir?-dice anna meintras que de pronto su lampara pestañea y al final se apaga

-eso no es buena señal verdad?-dice yoh preocupado

-¬¬ callate-

-anna mejor regresemonos, todavia nos queda esta lampara ya que le puse pilas ne la mañana jijijiji -

-y a esta no?-

-mm...creo que tenia dos años perdida jejejejjeje-

-tonto ¬¬Uu-

-pero mejor y nos regresamos-

-no puedo creer que seas tan cobarde asakura! no nos pasara nada y punto!-le dijo la aprendis de itako que al dar tan solo dos pasos al frente se callo a un agujero-

-anna!estas bien!-pregunto yoh acercandose al agujero mietnras lo iluminaba con su linterna

-creo que si...ehh? que es esto?el pisos se mueve?o.o-se pregunto mientras que con sus manos agarraba o tocaba el piso-.son..son..RATAS! oO-

-que sucede anna!que ay abajo!-dijo el asakura buscando ocn al lampara a su itako

-yoh!sacame de aqui porfavor! TOT-lloraba la rubia mientras un monton de ratas se le subian-por faovr..yoh..yoh..sacame!-

-si..enceguida!ire por mi abuelito!-dijo el shaman mientras se iba de ahi a por su abuelo

-yoh?..dodne..donde estas?..no me dejes T.T...me van a comer als ratas!TTOTT...pro favor yoh ayudame!-gritaba mientras un mar de lagrimas salian de sus ojos y no despegaba su vista de orificio por doden callo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y minutos depues aparecio yoh junto con su abuelo, y me sacaron de ahi, pero en verdad fue horrible u.u-terminaba de decir la itako a su amiga

-vaya!eso si que es traumante! uu espero y no nos pase nada malo con lo de la rata-decia como comentario la pelirosa-pero sabe algo señorita anna?-

-que cosa tamao?-

-creo que debe seguir el consejo que em dio cuando entrenabamos juntas...-

-asi? y cual era?-

-pues recuerod que em dijo que debo enfrentear mis temores..asi que no puede temerle a las ratas por un trauma de la niñez, mejor y aprobecha esta oportunidad para enfrentar a ese animalejo que nos quiere comer n.nUu...no cree?-

-sabes tamao por primera, y talves unica, vez a tenido la razon, mejor lo enfrento antes de tenerle miedo por siempre-pensando que asi se safaria de un miedo mas-bueno y que esperamos, bajemos de una vez!-

-yo..yo tambien?óo-

-claro tamao o creiste que iba dejar qeu te quedaras segura arriba del arbol? ahora bajate o te tumbo ¬¬-

-esque em dan miedo las alturas ó/ò-decia la chica algo sonrojada por su declaracion

-en ese caso!...-anna mueve a tamao para un lado desequilibrandola y probocando que caiga-listo!- ahora yo-se dijo mientras daba un salto y caiga parada a un lado de un tamamura muy mariada

-0 ooohhh..mi cabeza me dolio!-

-ya deja de quejarte y busquemos a la rata ¬¬-

-ehh?..si si...-decia la rosadita mientras se paraba leeentamente

Depronto etre un arbusto cercanoa donde estaban las chicas, se escuchan unos ruidos y ellas, pensando que es la rata diabolica, van para aya.

-ya em dio miedo T.T-decia tamamura

-dije de lloriquear, por si acaso sera mejor agarrar este palo...-dijo mientras cojia un palo largo y fuerte de el piso

Se acercaron lentamente al arbusto intentandosorprender al alimalejo, y abriendo el arbusto anna y su acompañante descubrieron lo que se escondia detras.

-O/O-

-AAHHHHHH!- gritaron las chicas al ver aun asakura menor haciendo o tratando de ahcer del baño, el cual al ver que no podia, se paro, asi que las chicas vieron a su amiguito querido. (xDDDD jajajjajajajja!)

- joven yoh! / -dijo tapandose al cara y sonrojandose como un tomate

-yoh! / -dijo cerrando los ojos, epro medio abriendolo (esque esta chica pervertida qeuria ver ¬u¬) aun mas roja que tamao

-aahhhh!-dio un grito el shaman mientras intentaba taparse a su amigo que ante le susto o al impresion se paro!( k:xDjejejejejje so' malavada! s.ya cayate ¬¬)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA...SI USTEDES QUIEREN Y ME ENVIAN REVIEWNS...

**kyo:y bueno ke tal yoh?**

**Yoh: mmm.rico!naranjas ¬...**

**Kyo:yoh?oye pelame!**

**shiroir:ni ke fueras platano!**

**Kyo:¬¬...yoh ponos atencion o traemos a Horo para que se trague TU comida**

**Yoh:ya pues u.u..eres mas cruel ke anna T.T**

**shiroi:por primera vez amigo marihuanado tienes razon uu**

**Yoh:marihuananado o.o?**

**Kyo: Uu...**

**shiroi: y no vamos a contestar los reviewns?**

**Kyo.vamos?me suena a manada ¬¬...pero buuueeennooo...kieres yoh?**

**Yoh: buuueeenooooo..peor em dejas comer naranjas tambien .**

**Kyo:buenoooo...pero me das sale?**

**Yoh:esta bien!**

**shiroi:naranjomanos ¬¬...y ya comienzen...**

**Yoh:este es de DaRk NeOn...**

**Kyo:gracias por tu opinion!..y tienes toda la razon u.u encesito revisar mi ortografia, pero eske la ago de un soplido y cuando em llega la inspiracion y solo para cuando se me acaba o caundo kiero komer Uu...pero en fin, ahora trate de mejorar ello para ke le enteindan mejor...y no te preocupes ya se como subir capis!aun asi, gracias por tu intencion, sigue leyendo mis fics!y dejando reviewns!**

**shiroi:este es de Kla...a al cual apoyo u.u**

**Kyo: yo tampoco se como fueron capaces -o-...pero sabemos todos ke sus tonterias nos divierten xD...si vieras yo igual me lo imagine y casi vomito, pero em base en esperiencia u.u, eske con un primo hicimos a ver kein se komia un sanwich repugnante (era casi casi como el SEH), y pos yo me lo ocmi y minutos despeus estaba con al cabeza dentro de la taza del baño vomitando uuUu..fue horrible...pero en fin,creo ke tu eres mas inteligente ke yo porke komo dices lo hubieras debuel..peor yo por ser como Horo me lo comi tmb por hambre Uu...me alegro ke te alla gustado mi fic!- espero sigas leyendolo..porke apsaran cosas mas graciosas y vergonzosas, sobre todo a Yoh..**

**Yoh: TT-TT todo yo**

**Kyo: Uu espero dejes mas reviewns...**

**Yoh:el siguiente es de ****punkblondie7**, **al cual es muy chistosa jejjejeje...-**

**Kyo: te agradesco ke leas mi fics...**

**shiroi:deseguro lo lee porke not iene nada interesante ke hacer ¬¬...**

**Kyo:callate!tengo ek seguirle ¬¬...komo de cia me alegra ke te alla gustado...y nos e ke dire de el, ni yo se ke pasara de aki a adelante (ja!ni yo em al creo, solo se lo ek pasara en el tercer capi u.u), epro komo mas o menos dice el titulo kreo ek le pasaran mas cosas a horoy a yoh..hiakarui es tu espiritu?o.o...hiakarui tiene toda al razon son gemelos y por eso son taaaaaan lindo,s exys y perfectos!¬...pos ni modo, pero como ya le entendi como, ves ke ahora puedo subir capis!0...yo kreo ke no has de reirte de todo...bueno talves estas igual ek yo de tumbada, pero con el tiempo se te kita komo a mi ...yo ya no me rio de todo!...**

**shiroi:una mosa en biquini ¬¬**

**Kyo:jajajjajajajajajjajajaj!-se cae y se revuelca en el piso de la risa-**

**shiroi:ke decias ¬¬**

**kyo:jejejej yo nada Uu...pero como decia,e so es natural Uu..espero ke hiakarui no siga molestandote y te agradesco tu apoyo!gracias!sigue leyendo mis fics y dejandome reviewns!**

**shiroi: este es de kien te ayudo a subir capitulos para tus orribles fics...es de lavance**

**Kyo: mis fics no son horribles ¬¬...hola lavance!gracias por tu ayuda me ha servido de mucho!...jejjejeje no hay problema no es tan raro, kreo yo o.o...tu tambien cuidate!sigue leyendo mis fics!yyyyyy...muuuchas gracias!...arigatou o**

**shiroi:a esta ya el pego al lokera ¬¬Uu...yoh te toca presentar a al penultima...yoh?**

**Yoh:pe dechiiass?-yoh se comia todas las naranjas ke sobravan-**

**Kyo.yoh!yo tambeine keria T.T...**

**Yoh:-se trga la naranja-losiento Uu..pero eske..no pude resistirme uu**

**Kyo:bueno ek mas da , luego em compro mi dotacion **

**Yoh: y me vas a dar .**

**Kyo.claro!...vas por mi a las 3:00 p.m., y no lleves a anna ke sea como una cita oki /**

**Yoh:bueno, pero tengo ek avisarle **

**Kyo:bien!**

**shiroi:ohigan!**

**Y/K:ke?**

**shiroi:continuenle con los reviewns ke nos faltan muchos mas si kieres contestar tmb los de La Ultima Sonrisa de Papá!**

**kyo.bueo ya uu...yoh, presenta a la siguiente **

**Yoh:si si uu, dejame y me como esta anranja ..mm...rica rica!-se la comio de un bocado-ya esta!...la siguiente es annayoh!**

**Kyo:pos como ke lo ke kerias aki esta!mis egundo capi!listo para ser leido ..espero sigas enviandome reviewns!**

**shiroi:la siguiente, y por fin la ultima u.u, es Paulina Asakura**

**yoh.es familiar mio o.o...eske tiene mi mismo apellido!**

**Kyo:yoh noe s tu familiar ¬¬...me alegro ek te aya gusta mi cuata!...y como ke le sigo como ryo por ek te mega agradesco tu reviewns y no te preocupes tratare de actualizarlo cuando pueda..**

**yoh:ya se acabaorn?**

**Kyo:si u.u**

**shiroi:pèro y los demas rewiens de el otro fic ¬¬?**

**KYo.eske..estoy cansada!y kiero komer naranjas, asi ke en toro capi ls contesto...ademas de todos modos los lei,y en resumen..les agradesco ke els aya gustado, espero seguir reciviendo reviewns suyos, y escribi rapido pero es por inspiracion rapida u.u...y en verdad es muy triste ek sea una historia veridis ;o;..y no se preocupen por lo de llorar de verdad ke yo tambienllore cuando lei un fic ek se llama 2todo sobre mi madre", no se imaginan como llore TOT..enf in els agradesco todo!y ahora si!..a comer naranjas!..oye y las naranjas?Oo**

**shiroi:mientras tu dabas las gracias, yoh se las comio todas ¬o¬**

**Kyo.yoh TT TT**

**Yoh:loshiemto pyo**

**Kyo:namas no te atragantes, y bueenoo...vamonos de una ves a comprar mas naranjas!**

**Yoh:siii!**

**shiroi:u-u ahi cone stos juraria ke son unos niñitos**

**Kyo:bueno, ya nos vamos!**

**yoh:adios se cuidas jejejjejeje!**

**shiroi:sayonara!dejen reviewns!**

**Kyo.adiso shiroi!ya nso fuimos! si kieres ven con nosotros..**

**shiroi:ni modo, si no ay otra salido u-u**

**Yoh:adios!ahhhh...naranjas ¬...jejejejeje**

**ONEGAI REVIEWNS!CUIDENSE Y PORTENSE MAL!**


End file.
